As a clothes holding device, a hanger is generally known, and conventionally various improved techniques of the hanger have been proposed.
As an example, an arm-opening/closing hanger which can be easily opened/closed by a single hand even when the other hand is not available is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-286382).
Further, an adjustable clothes hanger having a movable arm which moves from a central position in its lengthwise direction is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-142954).
However, hangers according to the above-described conventional techniques have a large number of constituent parts, accordingly, the production cost is high.
Further, as the thickness of the hangers according to the above-described conventional techniques is not negligible, when plural hangers of the same type are packed and conveyed, the parcel is bulky.
Further, the constituent parts of the hangers according to the above-described conventional techniques are formed with different materials, when the hangers are disposed and recycled, a process to classify such parts of different materials is necessary. For this purpose, work and cost are increased.
Further, the hangers according to the above-described conventional-techniques, having a complicated structure, do not have an aesthetic design in some cases, which may soil fashionable touches of clothes to be held and the beauty of shop interior as exhibition space of the clothes.
Especially, in a ladies' dress shop where fashion is the main concept of business, it may be difficult to use the hangers according to the above conventional techniques without hesitation.